Speechless
by LadyAppleBeinagrind
Summary: Mary is an impressionable girl who's bursting at her seams when she's affected by the two blond vampires. She is deeply in love with Takuma Ichijo, but is vaguely controlled by the other blonde. Intimate memories with both of them results in a struggle with herself. Who will it be? The answer is impossible. She wants them both. (Hanabusa AIDOU X Reader X Takuma ICHIJO).


**_One motion_**

_The opening of a door, gentle and slow.._

**_Small steps_**

_Cautious, one at a time.._

**_Target_**

_I felt like I had just run a race; my heart was beating so quickly at the sight of him.._

**_Captured._**

_Now there was no turning back._

"Hello, handsome!" My voice squeaked as I threw myself down into a sitting position on one of the couches in the Moon Dormitory, beside _him_.

The almost platinum blonde turned his head, blinking at me as if the sight of me in his own dorm was a surprising occurrence. His slender fingers embraced a cup of tea which he gently removed from his hands; putting down the expencive porcelain on the table before the two us. Smiling brightly, he greeted me and jumped to his feet, giving me an awkward hug.

Im surprised that he didn't hear me as I came in through the _huge_ wodden door.

My big eyes glared expectantly at the green-eyed vampire who was, appearing on his astonished facial expression, very surprised that I was present, knowing that I belonged to the day class. His green eyes seemed to ignite, and his lips offered me a loving smile. He sat back down, looking at me once again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, but with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"Free period." I answered shortly and grinned. But I then realised…

"Wait a minute.. Shouldn't you be asleep by now? I mean, after all you **are** a-"

The sudden glance that appeared in his eyes silenced me temporarily. His excited eyes were erased and replaced by a pair of ... guilty?

_Here we go again._

".. Vampire." I finnished in a whisper, only to see what that innocent word could cause and create.

Takuma stared at me blankly for a short while. I couldn't read him. I never could.. but there was that _something_ in his eyes. It was strange that he was reacting like this because I have known for a long time about the secret of the night class and what he truely was, and he was aware of that fact too. Maybe that was the problem.

His eyes left mine and examined the vase with red roses on the table.

His tall body slowly leaned back into the seat, the red flowers suddenly captured his utter interest.

I didn't understand this.

He always got so "unnormal", everytime I mentioned 'that word', but I never really understood.

_Besides, I do know for a fact that he isn't always ashamed of being what he is, and I still have marks to prove that._

His green eyes found mine once again, making my heartbeats become more noticable, my life seemed to fade into fantasy, slowly climbing till the point where nothing seems real.

"I'm in duty." He stated shortly. I turned my head to the side, making him chuckle.

I was glad he did; I didn't feel well when he was acting all serious and stuff. It was so unlike his character.

"I promised Kaname a meeting. I'm just waiting for his announcement." He explained professionally.

_I wonder…_

There was still something in Ichijo's eyes that caused me to want to avoid his gaze. Maybe I shouldn't bring up the rare fact of what he is anymore. It was pretty unnecessary, and I could feel that he wasn't very happy with that. I **still** have no idea why though.

"I see." I said softly.

It was quiet for some time, but after a while it felt like the whole scenario softened.

"Here, have some tea with me!" He said, lighting up the mood as he placed a teacup and a small plate of porcelain in my lap.

"Feel free to choose!" He mentioned to the table before us, full of different kind of teaflavors.

I examined them, biting my bottom lip. It was so hard to choose, there was so many of them!

Takuma seemed to notice my small problem, and grabbed a small purple-colored teabag.

"I know you'll like this." He almost whispered, holding it before my eyes. I blinked, grabbing it hesitantly and slowly; my hand touching his in the process, making my heart stop in a familiar nostalgia which appeared when our skin contacted. I gave him a quick glance but he didn't seem to notice.

I put the small teabag in my cup, reaching for the can with hot water. Takuma grabbed it before I could, taking the teacup from me with his other hand.

"Let me do it. If you don't mind" He said gently and poured the water into the cup without any problems, making steam fly out into the open air. He put back the can on the table and gave the teacup to me with a gorgeous smile.

"There we go." He said.

My eyes looked at his beautiful being. His bright hair was as tidy and well-groomed as always, along with his shirt and cashmere sweater. The high cost of the material on his well-designed clothes garments made me think about things I should not actually ought to think about. That is.. what's underneath them. His simple smile raised his diagnosis as the most handsome man in my world, and made my heart melt. Every single time.

_He is…_

"… Perfect." I answered him with a smile of my own, taking the cup from his hands. I placed it on top of my lap to rest and let it cool so I wouldn't burn my lips, making a fool out of myself in front of my crush on the vampi- Uh, Night-class…. Boy! Gaah!

I didn't know why, but it seemed quite tabu to make that statement in front of him. I couldn't even think it without feeling rather guilty.

"You're so kind." I whispered, and slowly bent down a little to let the cup reach my lips, not noticing my hair that moved forward, uncovering my neck.

I felt Takuma tense, as he tried to find a more proper or comfortable sitting position. I heard him clear his throat

"Of course.." He said quietly with a small smile.

My eyes went wide as I swallowed. I gasped.

Takuma looked at me without hesitation.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

I blinked.

"It's so YUMMY!" I cheered, taking another sip of the hot drink, not bothering looking his way.

As the familiar hot liquid poured slowly through my throat, landing into my stomach once again, I could feel those green eyes watching me carefully.

"I'm so glad." Takuma's smooth voice said, accompanied by a masculine laugh.

I put down the half-empty cup in my lap and grinned up at him.

"It's so funny, It's like you know everything about me!" I explained, meaning the fact that he knew which flavor I would like.

His laugh slowly faded away as he smiled at me and bent down to my level, almost whispering in my ear,

_"I have my ways." _

The fragrance of rose-tea filled my senses as his soft blond hair tickled the side of my face.

He slowly pulled back, removing his head from my side, and once again, I saw those green eyes look into mine, searching for some sort of reaction.

I just stared at him.

I wanted to tell him so much, yet so little. Mostly because my mind was completely still and I almost never could think around him. Maybe because when I was _not_ with him, he was everything I could ever think about.

He was approaching me again, because my heart was pounding anxiously hard against my chest; As if I already knew what would happen in a couple of minutes.

Something… frightful, familiar. Yet crazily lovely and, terrifying.

I slowly felt my face tickle and burn as it slowly faded into a redder color. I couldn't help the blush attacking my face when he was so near my human being.

Once again, I found my breathing got caught in my throat as I continued to stare at him.

His eyes blinked, looking down slightly as his hand ever so slowly moved towards me, he effortlessly removed the porcelain from my lap, placing it on the wooden table.

His slender fingers then found my face as he gently pushed my hair over my left shoulder, and his hand placed itself in the hook of my neck, his fingers exploring the blotted area of my skin. I felt his fingertips shyly crawl under the fabric of my shirt, feeling my collarbones.

I have no idea why, but all of the sudden I couldn't help my star struck head to slowly lean backwards; giving him admission and more access to whatever he was doing.

As my throat and neck was more exposed than ever, I felt an arm around my waist pull me closer to him. Our individual worlds met as I could smell the lovely fragrance of his.

I shivered slightly when his warm breath brushed against the side of my neck as he straightened his posture, which caused me to sit in his lap, my legs on either side of him.

As I felt his lips brush against my skin, I couldn't help but feel nothing but nostalgic and extremely euphoric. My fingers grabbed a handful of blonde hair as I moved myself closer to him, tilting my head in an experienced and unusually familiar movement; We had been here before.

I was just waiting for the piercing of his fangs.

The gentle sucking.

The discrete bloodshed.

The apologies.

The empty promises.

I was waiting for it all.

To happen all over again.

_We were always like this._

He pulled away temporarily, and looked into my eyes. My dull eyes met his reddish. His soft hands grabbed me head, his thumbs caressing the sides of my face.

"… Are you willing for this?" Takuma intoned, his velvet voice weaving a spell around me, trapping me in his supernatural crimson eyes.

I nodded like a robot, and let my eyes fall towards the ceiling. My eyes beheld the sparkling crystals in the crystal chandelier that reminded me of the sparks in Takumas **emerald green** eyes.

I felt the wet muscle against my throat when his tongue licked my neck softly. My eyes were closed tightly when I grabbed a hold of Takuma's cashmere sweater with my fingers, holding him close as I felt hot and heavy breathing under my chin.

It was like the harder I clung on to him, the less it would hurt.

I felt two fangs mark my bare skin, being pressed through the left side of my neck, re-doing two piercings into my overgrown holes, which were very familiar to me.

Always when I thought the marks were gone, they "magically appeared" again. In one way or another. On the left side. On the right side. Sometimes both.

But of course I did not care.

I didn't mind at all.

Because I loved him.

I loved him forever.

Takuma brought me closer to him. One of his arms held me tightly around my waist, and his other held my head gently in his hand, his fingers hiding in the mess of my hair. I could hear my own heart beating inside of my head, hammering on the walls in my mind as the sound of his swallowing ringed in my ears.

I hesitated at first, but I realized that this could be now or never.

I hold him closer, if possible. My arms hold on to him. My hands stroked the blonde hair that fell smoothly in the back of his strong neck.

_"Takuma.."_

His hand grabbed my hair gently as he heard me say his name, and I felt his tounge stroke the bite marks from the inside of his mouth.

I took a deep breath, then sighed quietly. Gathering the power to say the tree magic words.

_"I lo-"_

"Enjoying yourself, Ichijo?"

The velvety voice crept into our ears, and shook around us in the little boat we stubbornly had put ourselves in.

Takuma grabbed hold of my shoulders and pushed me away gently, only to look up at the pureblood creature before us.

"... Lord Kaname."

My eyes shut open and I stared down briefly, ignoring the spilled blood on Takuma's clothes shirt, I turned around to look at the named man in the room.

Even though he was standing several feet away from us, you could still see his red eyes examine us with disappointment.

Takuma's hands on my shoulders felt empty when his eyes looked long at the leader of the night class. Blood flowed slowly from the corner of his half-open mouth, which was probably a result on Kaname's sudden presence, and his eyes had not yet adjusted to his normal eye color. Therefore met four eyes, colored in the same color as the liquid trickled out from my throat.

My eyes looked down at the Persian carpet on the floor. I could not stand to look at Kaname. Not like this. I was way too embarrassed.

No words had been said from any of the two males, looking at each other without breaking eye contact.

(Awkward :P)

Slowly I began to wriggle myself out of my position I was in, in Ichijo's lap, but as soon as I got the opportunity to put my feet on the floor and escape, I became embroiled back in an embrace. Takuma held me close to him. Our hearts pounded together in a mixture of euphoria, nervousness and fear.

His eyes finally left Kaname's and his finally green orbs was staring thinly into the wall in front of him, without even blinking once.

"I'm so sorry." He spoke. My heart was torn when I heard the feeling behind the words that were formed out of pure shock and regret.

I got a feeling inside of me. A very bad feeling.

_This had happened before._

_And now it was happening all over again._

We are doing _it_ again.

That's not good. We should not be doing this.

I got the urge to vomit, cry and scream at the same time, but I felt controlled in Takuma's embrace, and it prevented me from doing so. I was very thankful for that.

Footsteps were heard.

"I thought we had come to grips with this, Takuma ..."

I felt the red eyes boring into my back.

"Mary."

The sound of my name brought me to life, and I finally got the courage to watch the pure-blood creature in the eye.

"It was my fault, I-"

"No." His soft voice interrupted my vulnerable.

"I do not assume that this is somehow your fault, Mary. The way I see it, the owner of the spilled blood is you."

I saw his hand appear in front of me.

I hesitated at first but later realized that my best bet would be to grab it. I was pulled away from the arms of the numb Ichijo, and enveloped by the new ones.

It felt strange and I wanted to break free from him and head back to Takuma, but of course that thought was picked away.

"You may leave."

Kaname's words made me wonder if it was me he was talking to, but a response from Takuma changed my mind.

"Of course, Lord Kaname."

_Gone._

Without even realizing it, I started crying.

I sobbed like a little baby into her mother's arms, in the full embrace of Kaname. His hand lay itself on top of my head in a comforting manner.

"He will not hurt any longer, my girl" He comforted.

**_Idiot._**

_"That" was not the reason I shed tears. Everything is __**your**__ fault. I you hadn't come here from the beginning this would never have happened. Takuma would never hurt me, tremendously._

_Everything worked out great until you decided to come in and interrupt us with your flawless appearance. Don't you dare blame Ichijo for this. We were both involved. It has always been like that. Sort of._

_We were always like this._

He pulled away from me; his hand on my head moved towards my face and stroked the side of it.

"I promise you that I will have a serious discussion with Ichijo, Mary. So you have nothing to worry about in the future. Please, take care"

His hand left my face, and moved hesitantly towards my neck. As his fingers made contact with the blood-covered area on my skin, I quickly grabbed his hand, holding it in place and gave him a stern look, not because I wanted to be nasty, but because it hurt slightly and the movement made me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." I almost whispered, glaring at him.

His lips moved upwards, ever so slightly as his hand removed itself from mine.

" No. It was simply my fault. My apologies."

And with that, he was gone.

I frowned to myself, standing alone in the huge common room.

My small finger felt the two new holes in my neck, and I watched my own blood, now covering my fingertips.

_'It should have stopped bleeding by now.'_

I guess he just got a little bit _too _exhilarated this time.

Now that I think about it, it becomes more and more "passionate" every time he gets to it.

I sighed and wiped the blood on my skirt.

As I turned around, I jumped in surprise as I bumped into something; or rather, someone's chest.

I looked up and my shocked eyes met a pair of blue ones that looked widely at the direction Takuma and Kaname had gone. The very bluish orbs gazed on the surface above my head (behind me), as the golden blonde stood quietly with both of his hands in his pockets.

"Hanabusa?"

"…"

"…"

"It happened again, huh?"

When those words were said, I could not prevent myself from feeling all hurt and sad, and a little bit embarrassed. It was also scary how Aidou could adapt to these situations, and always show up in some sort of a mystical way, like he knew exactly what happened.

I nodded in response and looked down slightly, hoping he would see since he did not look my way.

"So…"

His voice changed to a more mischievous and curious one when he asked,

"How was it?"

My head popped up at this. My eyes looked strangely on the vampire boy, whose eyes were glued to my injured neck.

"Uhm.."

_What kind of question is that!?_

The blonde licked his lips slightly, and without hesitation, he caught my wrist and pulled me to him in a swift and terrible gentle movement.

"Looks like our proper vice president has spilled" He said, his voice now more audible.

His lips reached my ear.

" You know **_I_** don't..."

The words died in his whispers, and they reminded me of the memories that made me powerfully nostalgic.

All I can say is that Takuma was not the first one who got to "taste" me, Hanabusa was, unfortunately. But even if it were so, it was not something that lasted for a night. Aidou did care a lot about me, like Takuma, and had decided not to let go of me that easily. _Maybe he cared a little bit __**too**__ much sometimes.._

Quickly his lips graced the surface underneath my ear and got brought towards the two bite marks. I shuddered as I felt his silky tongue erase the red ink from my skin, with extra vigilance on the two holes, and I stood still as he was holding on to me.

As his mouth was slightly removed, I could surely feel him smirk against my sore skin as he planted a small kiss on top of the two bite marks.

"That's how you do it" He said, pulling away to examine me.

The blue eyes looked even more beautiful as he gave me one of his smiles.

I wanted to smile back, I really wanted to.

His hands reached up towards my head, cupping my face and his fingers wiped away the unsuspecting fallen tears that soaked my cheeks.

I did not even realize that I was crying. I was too paralyzed by this whole sequence of events , which firstly contained Takuma , then Kaname and now Hanabusa . I could not even control my own feelings. Which explained what happened next ...

I attacked him.

I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. His hands were placed confusedly on my waist . Wanting him; My lips were lunged at his, into a carefree kiss, and his eyes were wide open, signaled his surprising expression. I could taste him. Me. Myself. My blood . Everything . And I loved it.

I loved it just as much as I hated it. I was nauseous.

It was wrong, and I was disgusting.

I felt his lips kiss back longingly, and then

*Bang.*

Surprised at what I did, I pushed myself away from him, ignoring altogether what I started in the first place.

I could spot a little red creek in the blue sea in his eyes.

" Thank you." I whispered and ran. Ran away from Aidou. Away from the Moon dorm and away from the idiotic Kaname, away from my love, and the lukewarm rose tea.

**_Blushing._**_ Blushing like mad._

_…_

Two days.

Two days, that felt like two years.

Besides the fact that my wounds had not been healed completely.

_'He __**did**__ bite me rather deeply.'_

As I stood before the mirror in the bathroom of my room, I could not tear my attention away from the two innocent little holes in my neck.

I could not stop thinking about them, looking at them, nor touching them.

They stung, scratched and tickled, all at the same time.

More annoying than pimples.

More visible than pimples.

... And I do not like pimples.

_(Who does that?)_

As I continued to fiddle with my fingertips in the small bite marks in the mirror, I suddenly heard two load and excessive knocks on the door. My nails pressed into the wounds in accident, and made them bleed, again.

"Sweetie, you're done in there? I have to poop!"

When I saw the red liquid proliferate, I frowned and quickly grabbed hold of a paper towel. Then, as I wiped my neck, the dry paper was stuck in the wounds, which caused a cutting feeling to occur. I gasped , making a face.

" You okay in there?" My roommate grew worried.

I watched as the blood spurted out and was seen through the small napkin.

"I'm fine!" I cried, and washed away the red paint from my hands. My hands quickly found another paper towel that I soaked down in cold water; Washing the wound again, I looked panicked in the mirror, and put a patch on my neck before I wrapped a thin scarf around it. I flushed down the bloody papers in the toilet before I checked myself quickly in the mirror.

I unlocked the door and slammed it open, Ignoring Sarah's confused face as I grinned at her.

"I go out for a walk!" I pushed past her, storming out from the room.

_"But it's after midnight!"_

_…_

My eyes looked down at my walking feet.

_I must find him. I need to find him. I have to talk to him. I need ... I need him._

My eyes surveyed the huge school surface.

I was very well aware that the vampires-uh, the night class, had lessons right now until sunrise, but if I'm lucky, Takuma have measures to maintain in the moon dormitory, so I could always head there. Well… It's always a try? (And it also reduces the chances of actually seeing him, which would be incredibly embarrassing..)

I made a mental note: _If the green-eyed little vampire was found this night, I would talk to him and solve everything, and we'll live happily ever after. If I do not find the green-eyed little vampire within an hour, I'll run as fast as I can back to my dorm, and let him do the rest. That settles it!_

I hurried towards the famous building, so quietly and smooth as possible to avoid the disciplinary committee.

…

I don't know how long I had been walking. I don't know how far I've gone, but one thing is sure: I was lost.

I do not know how it happened but somehow I managed to walk around in circles in the endless corridors of the moon dormitory.

Sighing, I stopped and looked around, felt that I had been here before. I groaned loudly, and leaned against the nearest wall.

How hard can it be? When I was here with Aidou and Takuma I never went astray, why now?

A sudden sound around the corner caught my attention. _A door was closing. Footsteps._

I hesitated at first, but decided to investigate the source anyway. My curiosity always wins, unfortunately.

I held my mouth from dropping open as I stared at Takuma Ichijo, standing with his back slightly turned away from me, holding some papers in his hands. He flipped through the stack of papers, probably looking over some new contracts/agreements or something. I unashamedly took in his tall form. He was dressed in his usual form fitting white uniform. He wore the black blouse shirt tucked into the white slacks and a crimson red tie. He looked exquisite.

I suddenly felt a very strange feeling inside. Something I haven't felt for a really long time,

I unexpectedly sneezed loudly and tripped out from my hiding place.

"Oh my.."

I wiped my eyes before I continued.

"Sorry."

I turned my eyes to Takuma; he had all of his attention on me, obviously very shocked at my sudden appearance. I smiled an awkward smile at him, feeling my face getting warmer.

"Mary?"

"Uhm.."

I shuffled my feet; suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and stupid, just standing there.

I walked towards him, completely aware that all of his attention was still directed on me. As I neared him, he turned fully so he could face me directly.

" I wanted to talk to you, Takuma ... About .. earlier .. "

I adjusted the scarf around my neck, and cleared my throat. _Stupid waffle!_

"I just want you to know I don't .. I mean If Kaname didn't.., Uhm I'm sorry. I don't want it to be like this. It's not your fault, but-"

"You should not be here."

His unusual callous voice interrupted my huge mess of spoken words.

I opened my mouth to answer back, but it closed quickly.

His green eyes stared at me, and made his recent act even more surreal, as his eyes contained no evil and were harmless.

"I know, but .." I looked down, still somewhat surprised by his response.

I felt his eyes on me. Waiting for me to continue.

"I just really, really wanted to see you again."

My small voice replied once I was finally able to speak again, my voice sounding quiet even to myself.

Suddenly I felt completely uncomfortable and nervous. Something that I had never done in his presence. Taking his silence as a sign that he thinks that I had something more to say, I opened up my heart to him, right after taking a deep breath.

"It's just that I.. I mean, with you, I can forget all my problems. I feel happy and time stands still. With you, there's no one else. That's why I'm so lonely by myself; Because you're not near. I like you."

I have never in my entire life tried shape out words that perfectly before, for it not to sound weird or crazy. I wanted him to believe in me. Realizing he was still staring at me, I kept my eyes downward as I felt my cheeks starting to burn red.

To look up and behold his eyes looking into mine, and meet his gaze were not a popular idea in my head. But sometimes the best is to just get it over with.

When my face was no longer focused on the ground, and back to Ichijo, I realized that his eyes avoided mine.

Something panicky was about to go break within me. Something that would also explode in my mind. I must do something. Quickly.

My heartbeat was beating harder and harder against my chest, and left me with a belly filled with dancing butterflies. I have to say something, anything. Quickly. My hands were sweating and I were no longer sure if my knees were able to keep me going.

_"I'm in love with you."_

The words left an expected silence behind them, but my action made the green eyes come to life and be removed from the wall of the hall he had been staring at.

The emerald orbs hold shock within them.

My heart was beating so hard it felt like it would explode at any time.

I took a step forward, which caused him to back away; Sympathy and sadness crackled in his green eyes, which he tried to hide with ignorance, but failed.

My heart faded when I realized that he was pulling away from me.

My pleading eyes looked sadly at him, causing our blonde vampire to again cut off our eye contact.

He gave his paper a quick glance and ordered them quickly with his hands. He turned his back on me without even looking at me, once.

_"Please, leave me alone."_

My blood froze upon hearing that statement.

I saw his tall figure be smaller and smaller, sounding alog with his cool footsteps.

_Is this the end of you and me?_

I felt fresh tears starting to gather in the corner of my eyes.

_No_

"Stop," I said.

_I won't give up on us_

He kept on going, heedless of my order, acting as if he hadn't heard me. I glared.

"I said stop."

Still nothing..

"Takuma… Please! I beg you-"

"I'm sorry, Mary. I can't stick around to play. I have somewhere to be."

_No…_

I stood still for a while, forgetting my ability to talk. I watched him as he soon would be gone from my eyes.

_"Takuma!"_

I run after him.

He turned around. His green eyes grew bigger as I crashed into him, embracing him. I suddenly wanted to cry. Deeply.

I felt his arms hug me around my body, his big, warm hands stroking my back tenderly.

_I wanted him_

Takuma looked down at me in confusion, but unfortunately, I could not see the guilt and sorrow in his eyes as he asked;

"Mary, what's wrong with you?" He whispered.

I didn't know how to answer his sudden words.

_But he did not want me_

I pushed him away from me, His body barely moved at my attempt, but I stepped away from him, smiling hugely, even if I wanted to break up in tears and fall helplessly on the cold floor.

"Everything" I answered, smiling a fake smile once again.

Slowly, my smile faded as I stepped back from him a few steps, not leaving his surprised eyes, before I sharply turned and run.

_I swear this is the coolest exit I've ever made in my life!_

I left the bewildered boy blinking after me in confusion as I hurried along the dark corridor. As soon as I turned the corner, I found the wall with my shaking hands, and stared at it like a zombie.

_Yeah, what __**is**__ wrong with __**me**__..?_

My heart was beating.

My palms were sweaty.

Eyes teary.

Knees weak.

_Everything I've loved_

_Became everything I lost_

_Why are you doing this to me?_

**"I will never give up on us!"** I whispered/yelled as I slammed the wall with my weak fist.

I was holding back tears as I actually realized what had happened,

He left me.

"Oh my.. What a sad instant."

The sudden voice startled me as I gasped and turned around, seeing a person a few steps away from me, his eyes staring along the corridor I just left behind.

"Hanabusa"

His eyes didn't move. The blue orbs were still glued to the long hall where me and Takuma had, had our little "conversation" a couple of minutes ago..

_He'd seen it all?_

"Why are you here, Aidou?" I asked as I pressed my back against the wall, sucking up my tears as I grabbed my left arm with my hand.

He blinked slowly before he looked at me.

"Can you believe he just left you there?" He asked.

I examined him.

His golden blonde hair more beautifully styled than ever,

His well-ironed school uniform was worn flawlessly with his slender but muscular body as he stood up straight with his hands buried in his pockets. His expression was blank, but his ice blue, perfect eyes contained curiosity.

"He said he had somewhere to be." A answered meekly, my voice quiet. I heard his footsteps as my eyes gazed towards the floor.

"Well, did he now?" He answered casually.

"…"

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am!" I said and looked up at him, smiling.

His blue eyes didn't move an inch as they looked at me, neither did his face expression.

"Then why did you run off?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know…"

"Why are you here, talking to the wall then?"

"… I don't know, Aidou, I-"

"Why are you cry-"

"I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT!" I yelled at him, finally accepting the warm tears escaping from my shiny eyes.

Aidou stood perfectly still, but his eyes widened at my sudden outburst. His long, yet not-too-feminine eyelashes blinked a couple of times as well.

I put my hands in my messy hair, breathing in and out.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"I'm going mad." I continued, looking around the corridor, like it wasn't big enough. I wanted some air.

"You look like you need a hug.." He said as he examined my behavior gently.

The aura around us grow tense. I looked at him.

His eyes looked concerned.

"You're not acting like yourself." He stated.

I frowned, slowly letting go of my head, my hands falling to my sides in slow-motion.

"If you want, I'll give you one. Do you want to hug me, Mary? I can give you one right now." He tried, his own attempt to comfort.

He stepped closer to me.

My back left the wall as my eyes stared into space.

"I'm so tired of it…" As if to emphasize the fact, I slumped against the blond,

".. so sick and tired of it." I finished bluntly.

Aidou wrapped his arms around me, just what I expected him to do.

"I know.." He sighed. His answer was quite airy, and there was no special feeling in it, but I couldn't hide that something inside me that made me feel wanted in his embrace. I nestled my head into his chest, staring into his shirt as I breathed in his familiar, comforting scent. The last thing I wanted to do right now was head back to my cold, lonely room in the Sun dorm after having to deal with Takuma.

"You okay?" Hanabusa's cold blue eyes looked down. They looked into my eyes, searching.

I shook my head, trying to dismiss my thoughts. "I'm fine. Just thinking about… it all, not just him. I mean, everything." I lied. Inwardly, I felt like grimacing. I didn't like lying to Aidou, not when he was always so good to me. And it was about Takuma, too. Ugh. I knew it was a little irrational, but right now, I disliked him even more for forcing myself away from his embrace.

"See, you only get this riled up when it's something to do with that bastard."

My eyes went wide as I pulled away slightly. His choice of words puzzled me a bit.

"…"

I studied the blond for a moment before loosening up a little.

"You're right. He _is_ a bastard."

A small measure of surprise and mischievousness tinged his voice as he said,

"Especially **you** had to realize that, my dear.."

and suddenly he gripped my shoulders tightly, bending down so his face was in level with mine.

"I will not let him hurt you anymore.." He said in a serious and quite angry voice. His grip on my shoulders tightened.

"He didn't hurt me Aidou, now calm down." Another lie. I grimaced and grabbed his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers and pulling him along towards a random direction. His mouth snapped shut as he stumbled after.

"I need air." I breathed.

_I just wanted to get out of this place.  
_I felt very stupid, acting this way just because my incident with Takuma, but I really needed other things to think of. I couldn't stand being in the same place anymore. I had to move on some way, and somehow.

I was suddenly pulled back by something that tugged at my arm. My whole body was turning around in the process, which caused me to crash into Aidou.

"Hanabusa!" I yelled/whined.

I looked into his blue eyes with anger. My mood literally killing me.

"WHY DID YOU STOP!?" I screamed, (very mad and annoyed at the fact that he did not follow me), suddenly feeling my eyes explode in tears.

Aidou just looked at me, unmoved. He didn't let go of my hand.

"I need air.." I whispered, pulling his hand once again, but he remained steady.  
More tears fell from my eyes as I realized he was not going to listen to me, or move.

_Why am I acting like this? It's so obvious I'm just overreacting, and want attention. Why, Mary?_

I decided to try one more time, as I pulled violently at his hand, trying to make him take at least one step in my direction.

"Please, Hanabusa... AIDO! I need.. I need to get out. NOW!"

"…"

"…"

"No you don't." He stated calmly.

I stopped dragging him and just glared.

Then it was quiet.

I breathed in. Breathed out. In. Out. In. Out. Faster and faster until I just couldn't stop. I were breathing too fast. My throat was starting to hurt. My lungs couldn't handle the speed. I couldn't stop. In and out the air went. Faster and faster until I felt like I weren't even breathing at all. I needed air. I weren't getting any air. In. Out. I was breathing. I wasn't breathing. I needed to breathe.

I felt **one **pull, and I was embraced once again.

As usual, I started to cry.

Why am I like this? The answer was simple;  
I was in love.

The fact was undeniable, and the sweet pains that came with an unrequited love were twisted bitterly with the knowledge that I would never attain my true love.

"Calm down.."

I felt a hand in my hair.

"What's happening to me?" I cried.

"Just calm down. You feel too much right now. You have a panic attack, so please .. "

He leaned slightly. I felt his breath on my ear.

"… Calm down." He whispered. Even though it was the wrong time, I could not prevent myself from thinking that his voice sounded handsome, almost sexy. But besides that, he helped to calm me. My heart began to slowly return to the normal rhythm, and I was not as dependent on air as I was before.

I melted like butter into his embrace and shut my eyes. He pulled me closer.

"Clever girl," he whispered again and I shivered a little at his gentle voice.

I don't know how long we stood there in that place, but we stood long enough to become somewhat startled when we heard a door open nearby. Aidou curse under his breath.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. A smirk was shaped nicely on his soft lips.

"Well, well, I had planned to do it anyway .." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Wh ..? -" Before I could ask what he meant, he grabbed a tight hold of my hand and started running in the opposite direction from where the sound had come from.

I went with him without having any choice as we ran through the various corridors of the dormitory. When we reached the highest pitch in the building, he slowed down to let me collect myself.

We continued our escape, now walking, drawing me into his side as the two of us walked, an arm around my waist.

Hanabusa looked to look for something when his eyes fluttered around the seemingly deserted corridor . It looked to be some sort of additional floor with a certain number of rooms that have been abandoned . The only light that lit up the hall came from the moon and the stars in the sky that pierced through the window panes.

He stopped suddenly.

" In here! " He shouted excitedly in a whisper, and pushed me gently with eagerness .

We stepped into a very small room that looked to be a supply of some kind. The room had lots of huge boxes with books and other school supplies in them, and they made the room into a small labyrinth around a grand piano that was covered with a white sheet. This would be heaven if you played hide and seek. You would be gone forever.

It surprised me that all this stuff could fit into this room, and STILL leave empty little areas.

Hanabusa closed the door , making sure it was locked before he pulled me among piles of cardboard boxes to reach the huge music instrument.

I squeaked when I suddenly felt his hands on my hips, lifting me up on the piano, so we sat on top of it. Aidou still had his hands on my sides as I sat on his lap.

"Aidou, why?" I whispered. I got a weird feeling from this…

He breathed in my smell through the scarf that covered my neck and my bite mark.

"Because…" He begun, taking another deep breath.

"You're lovely." He finished and sighed in pleasure.

I blushed heavily as I began to get up from the blonde.

"No, I'm not. I'm nothing."

Hanabusa's slender fingers wrapped around my wrists, stopping me from my goal.

"Why don't you stay here for a bit?" He pulled me even closer to his lap.

"A.. Aidou, You're only doing this because you just want one thing from me."

I tried to escape again, aware of what he caught a scent of.

"Am not!" he whined. "Come here."

"No, Aidou please. It still hurts, he bit down rather deeply." I explained.

I pulled against his grip but he held tight. Hanabusa gave a firm tug and I swiftly landed back in his lap once more. He smirked as a glint rose in his beautiful ice-blue eyes.

"Please don't!" I struggled as I began pulling away from him.

There was a sad and broken tone in my voice that made Hanabusa doubtful, resulting in that I ungracefully fell out of my spot on the piano. I quickly scooted away from Hanabusa, ending up on the floor between two piles of large boxes.

I hugged my knees to my chest and looked down.

_I didn't know how much I could handle right now…_

Someone called my name, and then a hand slid under my chin to tilt my face up.

I couldn't breathe properly as I saw the beautiful blue eyes so near my face.

I blinked tiredly.

"…You're lovely too Aidou." I said, my eyes examinded his whole face, ending on his lips. I saw them smile slightly, and I returned to his eyes that looked at me under those long eyelashes.

"What did it feel like the first time?" He asked softly, his gentle voice now making me a little bit more comfortable than before.

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I bit down on you." He answered rather quickly and sat down in front of me.

His soft hand still hold my face, so I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. Instead, a deep crimson blush covered my face.

"I don't really know how to answer that question, but.."

My eyes looked down slightly, as a small smile was created on my lips.

"It was so funny how thoughtful and careful you were, I thought you wouldn't be that kind of vampire. You were so kind and sweet to me.. It only lasted for a few minutes, and the marks healed rather quickly.. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.."

I looked up at Aidou. His happy smirk showed how satisfied he was with my answer and a mixture of impudence and mischievousness mixed and showed in his eyes.

"And?" He said, his eyes not leaving mine, but his other hand carefully tugged at my scarf, ever so slightly.

_And..? He wanted me to fill in something I "missed",… I wondered what he meant by that, but I then realized.._

My eyes widened slightly, making Hanabusa's smirk wide as well. Because he knew that I knew. He nodded quietly, wanting me to say it out load.

"You didn't spill" I whispered, blushing furiously.

With that, my scarf was removed with one simple movement of his hand. He pulled closer, Our noses almost touching.

Tilting his head slightly, he said

"and… it didn't hurt then?"

His words caused his cool breath to get in touch with my lips.

"Just a little" I answered honestly; in fact, it did not particularly hurt at all. Aidou was the first who ever tasted my blood. My memory of the incident is not something bad, it was a very special moment, even if it was not with Takuma, I transferred closer to Hanabusa and our relationship grew to a much more stronger band.

But actually, I did not want it. I was somewhat afraid of the sight of his newly colored eyes, and his presence, and the twinkle of his fangs. I remember it very well ..

_It was in his own bedroom. He told me in despair about how the useless blood tablets affected him negatively, that they were worthless and inadequate. He also said that he liked me very much, unlike the other girls in school. He talked about his relationship with Kaname, and I couldn't help myself from feeling sorry for him. I gave him my blood, just because he wanted it. I sinned out of pity._

_I remember how he carried me gently in his arms, and laid me carefully on the soft mattress. How he relocated my hair from my shoulder before he kissed my neck, preparing the small bite. I remember his body weigh somewhat on mine, careful that he didn't crush me. I remember his embrace, and the smell of him. I remember his head in my hands, his hair swirled around my little fingers. I remember how he carefully licked the blood off my skin, and then bandaged his own scars he had done. He stayed with me that night, holding me close to him._

I felt Aidou pull away ever so slightly, and then sit in a more comfortable position much closer to me, almost blocking the exit from between the two piles of boxes I sat in between.

"And what about your dear Vice President? His first bite, as well as my own, did not hurt you, now? " He asked mysteriously with a consciousness glint in his eyes , like he already knew.

My heart skipped a beat and I frowned.

It was a less gracious memory , but I don't regret anything . At least , I didn't die . I guess you could think that way, to be optimistic. But the truth is.. that I would sacrifice my life anytime for Takuma , as much he meant in my life. Maybe that explains my willingness behavior towards him. He might have hurt me, both physically and mentally, but I simply can not change how I feel about him.

"I almost bled to death. " I said quietly. It almost sound like I was scolding Hanabusa for it, but the truth is that both of us I knew about it , so I can't really understand why he takes up this almost taboo subject.

I guess you could say that Takuma has a little more power when it comes to his vampire abilities. Hanabusa may be the more outgoing and more impatient and restless, but when it comes to this topic, he is also the one who is more cautious. Maybe because he has more experience in the field. With Aidou , everything we've done became secretly stamped, and it was very rare that it came out information to the "outside world" and other people. Even the headmaster did not find out about anything.

With Takuma, however, it often happened that Kaname had to organize meetings (with or without the headmaster) and form contracts. Since Ichijo was someone who rarely got into trouble, this was a very important and serious topic, which was forced to introduce stricter methods.

After a few seconds, I began to breathe slowly and evenly. Aidou looked knowingly into my eyes. I shuddered when I saw the moonlight shimmer shine in his still very blue eyes. There was something very unsettling and strangely about this moment. He was calm, I realized. As a bottomless pond. He was serene in a way that was both terrifying and captivating. Mostly captivating.

I suddenly became aware that something was happening. Why else would he be asking so many questions and be so intrusive?

His gaze lowered down on my lips and then his eyelids fluttered up to meet my eyes again.

"_You're invaluable."_

My heart beat faster. I fought the urge to sit closer to him and demand that he kissed me. The thought made me blush. Entire he exuded sophistication and unadulterated elegance. The idea that he had just called me invaluable, was both surreal and ridiculous. I did not know what to think.

"Mary"

"Yes?" i inquired politely and almost too quickly, my face calm even as my heart was beating rapidly, and my throat felt dry. He stared at my lips and put his hand against my red cheek.

I was already half-expecting it, but that didn't really matter as he brought my face to his and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. The kiss began softly, full of sweetness as I tried to impress upon him how I felt. I shivered a little as his eyelashes softly brushed against my cheek on his way down to suckle at my neck, making my blood freeze. He pulled away before he reached the patch.

"Got you" He whispered, his eyes twinkled humorously and traveled eagerly and greedily over my embarrassing face as he let his tongue slide over his predator's teeth.

This perfect creature captivated me.

I had such a desire to stretch myself forward and touch him that it hurt.

My eyes surveyed the two small chalk-white vampire gear. My pupils danced with interest as they explored them carefully. In this trans, My fingers finally dared to touch him, his face, his chin, then my index finger gently made contact with one of his fangs, feeling the tip of it. This made Hanabusa chuckle slightly.

"Careful now, you don't want to bleed .." He grabbed my hand in his, and looked at me again. His eyes filled with lust.

He cocked his head as if to appreciate how much courage I had. My heart jumped when I saw it.

"My dear lady .." he said in a low voice. He paused and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"May I kiss you again?" He backed away so he could see my face before he continued.

"And again ..?"

My whole world froze in his power.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked as I felt myself through rapids of nervousness, surprise and euphoria.

He took no notice of my question.

I understood what he wanted when he pulled my face to his lips and gave me a kiss that made me dizzy. He carried me up without troubles and put me down gently on the piano, but now without my struggling. I blushed violently when our bodies "united", and I felt his stomach muscles against my body and between my thighs. We were now on the same level, and I forced myself to pull away.

"I don't understand you.." Hanabusa said irritably when I "canceled" our second kiss. The weird thing was: He didn't look very angry.

"Hanabusa,I-"

"Don't interrupt." He said calmly.

He spoke with the tone of a parent calmly scolding a child, a small smile curving his lips, and I suddenly lost the ability to speak. I found myself mentally running through the times we had had our conversations, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from those blues. I had a nagging feeling I should _know_ what I was to him, because the way he behaved suggested I was a _very_ important person to him, but I was drawing a complete blank.

"You want his soul, don't you?"

"…"

"I may feel thee, my beloved Mary. I can hear you. Your consciousness is a single vortex of emotions and fears. Does he love you? Can you get him? Do you love him? Do you love him truly _yourself?_ How big is the chance that you can be together?"

As he continued to talk, he exposed my heart after every word he said, and I shook when he rounded off his sentences.

He stood in front of me and made sure I looked into his eyes. I felt how he examined my soul through his floating ice blue gaze.

Slowly he raised his hand to tilt my face in sync with his. I was spellbound by his eyes as he seemed to look into my thoughts for something. Before I could say anything he lowered his lips to mine. I groaned shyly when they met . The kiss was different from the former. This one was more cautious. Better. Clement. Full of thoughtfulness.

"_You're very tempting_" He managed to whisper into the kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders. I kissed him back lightly, but pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Do you think he has forgotten me?" I asked, my thoughts fly Spirit to Ichijo.

" You let your heart decide just too much , my girl. " He said wistfully, but with a somewhat annoyed tone when he heard me mention him, and looked down on my neck. His eyes darkened. He tore off the patch with a quick motion and tossed it aside.

I screamed and slapped my hand over the small new-old wounds .

He took the opportunity and caught me without a guard, pushed me gently against the piano's roof. My eyes looked up at his, my mouth wide open.

"I will not force you into anything" He said softly, looking down at me with his blue colored Bambi eyes.

As he towered over me, staring at me with his honest eyes, I could not stop myself from making me feel safe in his presence.

I was feeling good. I was feeling horrible. I hugged him to me, his arms letting go of the balance he held against the piano, as he embraced me. He was weighed down by a desire to possess me, as he cupped my head in his hands and hugged me tighter. Now we lay on the sides, and he sniffed against my neck and Takuma's bite marks.

_Takuma._

Aidou 's closed eyes opened and looked down at my somewhat swollen neck.

"He bit you hard." He breathed and stroked my head with his fingers.

"Unnecessary hard .." He paused before he continued.

" You do not deserve to be bitten in such a way." He breathed jerky, and placed a small kiss between the two holes.

"You know _I_ will not hurt you .." He whispered , his lips still in contact with my skin.

"Mm .." I heard my little mumble when I closed my eyes in entrustment.

He licked at the small red holes. I leaned my head back but put my hands on his chest just to be safe. I felt his heart beat as hard as mine in my right hand.

When his tongue left my neck he said " You know how cautious I'll be."

"I know.." I whispered , as he moved my body on top of his lying figure. I froze when I met Hanabusa 's light blue, wide-open eyes.

"I promise." He said. I bent down a little and kissed him on the mouth, and pulled away.

He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"No reason to look so troubled out." He explained. I looked down at him. It was scary how he always knew myself more than anyone else.

"I'm not." I lied quietly, avoiding his eyes.

The truth was that I was not worried about this situation, but my future with Takuma. Without realizing it, tears began to form in my eyes. I cried again, as usual.

He dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Want me instead" He said.

My eyes looked back at him.

"Please.." He smiled a strange, crooked smile.

I blushed when I realized that he was actually quite serious. He grabbed hold of my wrist and put my hand on his chest. His inhuman heart beating constantly under my outsourced fingers. I looked silently at him. I did not know what to say.

The grip tightened on my wrist and I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Do you really love him _so_ much?" He asked, his eyes empty.

The redness spread across my cheeks. I tried to get off lightly by changing the subject. I decided to reply to his previous sentences.

"I do want you ... Hanabusa." Once again, my heart was about to explode. Surprised by what I acknowledged, I wanted to communicate it more clearly.

"I want you." I whispered more wholeheartedly in a full and clear meaning.

I felt the tears coming back when I actually realized it.

**_I wanted them both._**

He looked up at me. On my parted lips that lured him closer. I was totally unprepared for what he did next.

He kissed me like a man possessed. His tongue caressed and penetrated my mouth while his hands groped over my back and lay down on my behind. I was surprised myself that I let him touch me that way, but I leaned into him and let him.

When he threw me on my back gently, and was on top of me, My swollen lips leaved his.

"Stop doing that .. " He whispered and nuzzled his nose against the side of my face.

"You make me want more. You're making me _thirst_ for more." His lips kissed down to my neck, and his eyes looked innocently up at my face from my throat. My eyes looked back at him as I felt his body pressed against mine. He leaned more forward so my face was near his. I felt the hot breath against my neck. It burned.

"We'll spend the night together, I'll take care of you .. " He whispered.

"I promise that I will be by your side" His hands embraced my face.

_"Just like before ..."_ He whispered, honest eyes .

My eyes looked down at his appealing lips.

I grabbed his face with my small hands and gave him one simple kiss on his lips, pulling away slowly.

You could clearly see how much he didn't like those kinds of kisses because they weren't "proper kisses" and they were apparently ridiculous and much too cute for a aristocratic vampire like Hanabusa Aidou.

"Stop crying." He said softly, kissing my lips deeply. I kissed him back, hugging him to me.

I frowned and moaned lightly as I felt how he roamed into my mouth. His bottom was pressed against my own, and I felt my whole body shook in ecstasy when I received all his love into the kiss.

His hands gripped my upper arms and he kissed me harder. I barely could keep our pace when he rolled over to the side with me now on top of him, allowing me take the lead. My hands found themselves once again in his tousled soft curls, which, oddly enough, suddenly caused us fall off the piano, making the piano keys to scream unmusical, loud noises, and tear down some cardboard boxes in the process.

Hanabusa hugged me to him and lifted the white sheet that stripped the piano and let us in underneath it. He was now on top of me again, and he kissed my lips softly, over and over again before he decided to embrace my face with his hands.

I looked down at his lips, feeling dizzy and tired.

"I promise .." I saw they whisper once again.

I licked my dry lips, encouraged him to do the same.

"Let me want you as much as you want him"

With that, I ripped off his hands from my face and grabbed hold of his head, pressing his face against Takuma's remnant.

Aidou stared at my neck and parted hungrily on the lips. I grabbed hold of his soft hair. He could feel my scent everywhere. I was everything he could think of. Concentrate on.

"Please, be careful." I said whispered, my eyes looking up at the little ceiling of the grand piano.

"… You know I don't spill" He whispered, and let his silky-smooth tongue over the two bite marks, before he did what he had been waiting for in several days.

A thin shock wave broke through my body when I felt fangs create a new pair of holes in between the previous ones, the sharp points easily chewed through the swollen warm flesh. As holes were completed stamped, I felt my blood once again feed another soul. Just like the first time , it hurt slightly. If it weren't for the swelling, I would not even notice the pain. Hanabusa shuddered in pleasure as he pulled me closer and moaned when he got more access to the red liquid. I lay quietly on the floor with my arms lying limply at my sides. I breathed deeply, and felt my heartbeat drumming hard by his presence. This was the second time. The second time Hanabusa Aidou could win over me. I closed my eyes.

_Why is my heart beating like this? That is wrong. I love Takuma, I shouldn't.._

As if he had been reading my thoughts, Aidou pushed his body against mine, pulling me tightly into his seated position so I was straddling him. He sucked harder on my throat. My arms found their way around him, his arms mimicked my movements and hugged me closely; he fell backwards, still clinging to me. I land with him roughly on the floor outside from the bottom of the piano, my body lying on his front. In this process, the white sheet was torn away from the piano, exposing the black shiny lacquered instrument, and dropping over us like a huge blanket of snow, making this moment a lot more intimate as we were hidden under the large silk fabric.

I heard his dazzling chuckle in the hook of my neck, which tickled. I let out a small giggle of my own, which was the first attempt to a laugh in a long time. Hanabusa held me, his hands holding my shoulders tightly and my head gently as he planned on swallowing the very last drop of blood he wanted. We found ourselves once again on our sides. Our bodies were entangled in the sheet. Then I felt the familiar, comforting lick procedures on my wounds.

I relaxed and leaned my body into his. I closed my eyes, and felt the great arms that held me in this moment. The simple, comforting kisses kissing my neck always made me blush like a strawberry. But that didn't matter.

I could finally feel inner peace.

_to be continued._

_(two+two= four)_


End file.
